


Eagles and Arrows

by Wolfspirit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit21/pseuds/Wolfspirit21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Kross was rescued from Lian Yu with Oliver Queen. Abigail also happens to come from a long line of assassins and has the inherent ability to use Eagle Vision. Follow Abigail Kross on her journey as The Hood's partner, Eagle Eye, as they try to save the city she so desperately wants to call home. This is going to end up very AU because I'm crossing AC in from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Abigail Kross

**Author's Note:**

> This world operates as if Abigail Kross is related to Desmond Miles on both sides of the family, as she shares both Altair and Ezio as ancestors(and therefore the Kenways). I may or may not explain this because I'm still debating if I'm going to include Desmond and his buddies at all. Have to toy with the idea and see how I can get this in. Also I know I will get some terms and things wrong from the AC universe, while I love the story line and such I have never actually played through the games yet I've only them be played and I would inevitably miss somethings.

Chapter 1: Meet Abigail Kross

 

Name: Abigail Kross

Sex: Female

DOB: July 13, 1987

Height: 5' 9”

Weight: 155 lbs

Hair: Brown, straight, shoulder length

Eye Color: Brown

Race: Caucasian

Identifying Marks: Burns on left shoulder and upper arm ending at the elbow, multiple scars on chest and abdomen from knives or swords, puncture wound scars on right ankle most likely from a leg hold trap, multiple scars from bullet woulds on upper right arm and right thigh

 

Moira Queen looked up from the file to the doctor in front of her. “This is all you know about the woman that was rescued with my son?” The doctor nodded.

“Her prints aren't in any system, all we have is what she chooses to disclose to us, which is very little. She continues to ask about Oliver and is becoming distraught since we have refused to let her see him.” Moira sighed and nodded.

“Oliver said that he offered to welcome her into our family as she had none to speak of...she will be coming home with us.” The doctor nodded and went off to get the discharge papers for Abigail Kross.

 

In her hospital room, Abigail sat on her bed staring out the window. Starling City was crowded, this would work to her advantage if she needed to slip away from the Queen family. She figured she probably wouldn't need to but she preferred to know her options. The lessons of her childhood started running through her head. 'Well, I'm definitely in the system now, they fingerprinted me and I gave them my real name. Dad would've killed me...if he was still alive.' Lost in her thoughts she barely heard the door to her room open and close again. “Abigail Kross?” Moira Queen's soft voice reached her ears. Abigail looked up and nodded. “I'm Moira Queen, Oliver's mother. I'm here to bring you to our home, if you would like?” Abigail nodded to the blonde woman and silently slipped off the bed. “Do you have anything to wear?” Abigail shook her head no. “Would you like to get some before we go home?” She looked up and considered the woman's words. This time she spoke, her voice soft and almost musical.

“I would like that very much, Mrs. Queen.” Moira smiled, glad to finally have gotten her to speak.

“Then shall we go see what we can find?” Abigail smiled at the older woman, who smiled back and the two left the hospital to find her some clothes.

 

Abigail decided on a black long sleeve shirt and black military trench coat, dark skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. Moira promised that they would get her a more extensive wardrobe after she met the family. The elder woman noticed that her younger counter part was starting to fidget and recalled that she'd been upset at the hospital. “We'll be joining Oliver at the house.” She spoke softly and was happy to see that Abigail perked up at the news.

 

Soon they were pulling up behind another car in front of what Abigail could only describe as a castle. She saw Oliver step out of the car and she quickly exited the car she had shared with his mother. Abigail walked over to him and smiled at him. “My mother wasn't too bad?” he asked softly, looking her over. Abigail laughed softly.

“Actually, she was quite nice, though I think she's wondering what kind of relationship we had on the island.” Oliver shook his head and retrieved the crate that he had brought from Lian Yu from the man who was taking it out of the trunk.

 

The three walked into the house, Abigail trailing behind Oliver a little. She observed the way Oliver and his mother interacted, the architecture of the room she stood in, everything filtering through her mind and filed away in her mind for later. She barely registered as a black man with an English accent entered the room and spoke to Oliver, or the maid that Oliver spoke to, that is until he addressed her directly. “Abigail, you okay?” Oliver looked at her, concern rising in his eyes. Abigail shook her head and met his gaze.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I was just asking you if you'd like Raisa to make anything special for you for dinner?”

“No, thank you, don't go out of your way for me.” The maid smiled and Abigail retreated back towards the door a bit, needing the bit of space from the other people in the room as she reassessed everything and everyone in the room. Oliver noticed but didn't speak, instead he turned his attention to his sister that had just come down the stairs. Abigail remained by the door as she watched the siblings hug and she felt a pang of jealousy. She'd never had a familial bond like that and she envied the two. Oliver released his sister and took the few steps required to reach Abigail.

“Thea, this is Abigail Kross, she was stranded on the island with me. Abigail, this is my little sister, Thea.” He firmly, but gently pulled Abigail back towards his family. Abigail looked at Oliver's little sister, who smiled gently at her. Abigail smiled back, then looked to Oliver.

“Ollie, could I get some time by myself?” she asked softly. Oliver nodded and looked to Thea.

“Speedy, could you show Abigail to one of the spare bedrooms? Preferably one close to mine.” Thea nodded and headed upstairs, followed closely by Abigail.

 

Once the two were gone Oliver turned to his mother. “I know what you're going to ask and my relationship with Abigail is...complicated to put it simply.”

“How did she get on the island?” Walter's question was simple but Oliver sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing his answer wasn't going to satisfy him.

“She said she was flying to China for college, her plane went down in the same storm that claimed The Gambit. She was the only survivor to make it to the island, what happened to the others is her story to tell, not mine. Now, I would like to get my things put away and get ready for dinner.” He turned, picked up his crate and went to his room.

 

He put the crate down on the floor and was about to slide it under his bed when he remembered that he had something of Abigail's in it. He looked around carefully before he quickly unlocked it and pulled out an old canvas backpack. He shut and locked the crate again then stuck his head out his door to check the hall before he stepped out with the bag. He noticed the door across the hall from his was slightly cracked open and he stepped up to it and knocked gently. “Abigail?” He pushed the door open and saw her sitting in the window seat with the window wide open.

“Never knew I could claustrophobic,” she said, shaking her head as she turned to look at him. “What's up?” Oliver held up her bag and Abigail smiled. She stood and went over to him and took it. “Thanks.” She glanced up at him then quickly looked away and opened the bag. Everything was as she had packed it on the island so she closed it and put it in the closet

“Dinner will be ready soon, if you want to eat.” Abigail nodded and turned back around to find Oliver standing directly behind her. “Are you okay?” he asked her again, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. She met his blue eyes with her green and sighed softly.

“I'm fine, honestly, I'm just getting used to being back in civilization.” She shrugged and smiled when Oliver lifted a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb gently brushing her cheekbone.

“If you need more time to settle in I can have Raisa bring you dinner up here.” Abigail shook her head softly.

“I'll be fine, Ollie.” She smiled and Oliver returned it before he gently brushed his lips against hers. Abigail sighed softly, wanting a deeper kiss but knowing that they should head down to eat. Oliver pulled back and took a step away.

“Shall we go eat?” he asked, offering her his arm. Abigail laughed softly and nodded, resting her hand on his arm.

 

The two walked down the stairs and to the dining room where Abigail sat beside Thea across from Tommy Merlyn. Oliver sat and looked to his friend. “Tommy, I'd like you to meet Abigail Kross.” Tommy smiled at her across the table and Abigail returned it.

“You're the woman they rescued from the island with Oliver, right?”

“Yeah,” she said and looked down at her food, effectively removing herself from conversation. The food was flavorless to her and when she glanced to Oliver, she noticed that he had barely touched his plate. She kept silent through dinner until Oliver's somewhat rude comment about Walter sleeping with Moira. Abigail shot Oliver a look but then turned her attention back to the food she was picking at as he left the room.

 

Soon after she excused herself and went up to her room. She closed the door firmly and went to the closet to get her backpack. She sat on her bed and opened it, pulling her purple and black hooded jacket from it and setting it gently next to her. She was surprised the purple on it was still so vibrant after all this time. She'd been wearing it when she washed up on the shore of Lian Yu and wore it nearly every day she'd been there. She dug a little deeper, counting the throwing knives inside, then pushing past them to the very bottom. Her fingers brushed the photo there and then she withdrew her hand, snagging the switchblade that was there on the way out. She gingerly folded the jacket and put it back before returning the bag to her closet. She slipped the knife into her back pocket as she walked over to the desk that contained the computer that was now hers and turned it on. She let it load up and pulled up newspaper articles from her home town. She scrolled through, checking for the aliases she and her family lived under there. Just a small mention of the car and then plane crash, after that nothing. 'We'll we're supposed to be ghosts.'

 

A gentle knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, she quickly shut the computer off and went to open the door. The maid from earlier stood with a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. “Mr. Oliver said he'd like to speak to you,” she said as she handed Abigail the pajamas.

“Thank you, Raisa was it?” Raisa nodded and Abigail smiled at her. “Could I trouble you for some blackberries if you have any?”

“No problem, Ms. Abigail.” Raisa smiled and left. Abigail closed the door again and quickly changed and braided her hair. She slipped the knife into the pocket of the pants and crossed the hall to knock on Oliver's door.

“Ollie? Raisa said you wanted to talk to me?” she said as she opened the door. She saw him sitting at his desk and she smiled when he looked up at her.

“Yeah, come here,” he said, pushing back from the desk and leaning back in the chair. Abigail closed the door and crossed the room. Oliver wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her into his lap. “You barely ate at dinner,” he commented. Abigail smirked at him.

“At least I attempted to eat, you just pushed the food around the plate.”

“Guilty, it just didn't smell good, you know?” She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Didn't taste right either, it had no flavor to me, but I assume that everyone else liked it because they didn't complain.”

“Guess our tastes have changed because of the island.” Oliver smiled as she gently massaged his scalp.

“I asked Raisa for some blackberries, maybe they'll at least taste good to me.” She slipped her hands to his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him. Oliver slipped his hand down her leg and smiled against her lips, feeling the switchblade in her pocket.

“Should have known you'd gotten one of your knives from your bag.”

“I felt naked without it,” she muttered, pulling him back into the kiss. She gently slipped her tongue into his mouth and sighed when he pushed his hands against her back, pressing her chest into his. Oliver slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt when they heard a knock on the door. The two quickly separated, Abigail standing and leaning against the desk as Raisa entered the room with a bowl of blackberries.

“Thank you, Raisa,” Oliver said as he sat up a bit more in his chair. Abigail had to hold down a giggle as she saw Raisa put everything together in the blink of an eye. She set the bowl on the desk next to Abigail with a knowing smile and left the room again.

 

When the door shut, Abigail let the giggle slip out. “I take it this was not the first time she's interrupted you and a girl?” Oliver just narrowed his eyes at the brunette and she giggled again, picking up a berry and popping it into her mouth. She hummed with delight and her eyes closed for a moment.

“Good?” Oliver grinned at her. Abigail nodded as she swallowed and stepped away from the desk, picking up the bowl.

“I guess I'll go back to my room and enjoy my blackberries,” she said and grinned when he stood and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to him. He snagged the bowl from her and put it on the desk as he kissed her. Abigail sighed and let him pull her to his chest.

 

The kiss deepened as he backed up until he felt his bed, then twisted and pushed her down on it. Abigail giggled as he descended on her and was silenced with his lips once more. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, gently running her hands over the newly exposed skin. He groaned into her mouth and he let his shirt slide off. He slid his hands under her shirt and she let him slip it over her head. They're mouths crashed together again as their hands traced toned muscles and collected scars. Oliver pulled away for a moment and Abigail looked at him in confusion. “What's wrong Ollie?” she asked, reaching up to touch his face.

“Nothing,” he said, leaning into her touch. He stepped back and hit a couple buttons on his computer and music filled the room. Abigail smiled, recognizing the song, The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. Oliver made his way back to the bed and resumed the kiss, a little slower as his fingers danced over the burn scars on her shoulder. Abigail rested her hand on the scar on his chest and the two stopped kissing. “You sure?” he asked softly, running his hand down her back and stopped at the waistband of her pants.

“We've waited years, Oliver, I'm sure,” she replied, kissing his neck gently. Oliver didn't need anymore encouragement as he slipped the pajama pants off of her, then took his own pants off. He retrieved the condom from his wallet and smiled at her smirk.

“I didn't _know,_ I just wanted to be prepared. You'd be surprised what else they sell at the hospital gift shop.” Abigail giggled at him as he returned to the bed and he claimed her body.

 

Later that night found the two curled up in the window seat with the window thrown open to let in the storm. The two clung to each other as their nightmares plagued them. Abigail was back in her pajamas, knife safely under the pillow they were sharing. Oliver had slipped on a pair of sweatpants and his arms were firmly locked around the woman next to him. A violent crash of thunder and a pair of hands on his arm jerked him from his sleep and he was quickly on the intruder. Moira Queen looked up at her son, his arm on her throat, poised to kill her, a quick glance to the window revealed Abigail crouched there with her knife, ready for a fight. It took the two a few seconds to regain themselves, to realize that they were in the Queen Mansion in Starling City, no longer on Lian Yu where death lay in wait for the unwary. Oliver scrambled away from his mother as Abigail closed the switchblade and stowed it back under the pillow. She slipped from the window seat to the floor to wrap her arms around Oliver. “Mom, I'm so sorry,” he repeated the words over and over as Abigail rubbed his shoulders gently. The two remained in that position long after Moira and Walter had gone back to bed. Abigail was the first to nod back off, her head resting against Oliver's chest. Oliver followed, his arms firmly around the brunette once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this story once a week, with any luck and keep it going for a while.


	2. Eagle Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And I have already broken my weekly updates, lol, so I'm changing it to updates on Monday and Friday. That will give me time to get ahead on the chapters, I have a total of 6 done so far, working on chapter 7.

Chapter 2: Eagle Eye

Abigail woke on the window seat, she gripped her knife under the pillow as she opened her eyes and blinked. She looked around the room to see Oliver getting dressed. "Hey," he said when he noticed her stirring. She yawned and sat up, pulling the knife out from under the pillow and slipping it into her pocket.

"Hey, what are you up to today?"

"Heading out with Tommy. Thea said she set up your computer so you can shop for some clothes. Meet up later for a bite to eat?" He smiled at her as he walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'll have one of the drivers bring you to meet me." Abigail smiled shaking her head and stood to kiss him properly.

"Don't get into any trouble," she murmured against his lips before she slipped across the hall into her room. She smiled at him as she leaned against the door frame before she went to her desk and started browsing through the online stores, loading up on dark wash skinny jeans, low heeled boots and long sleeved and three quarter sleeve shirts in various colors as well as other essential clothes. She refused to buy any dresses online, she figured someone could take her out dress shopping later.

She shut down her computer and headed to her bathroom to shower. Raisa had been kind enough to procure some shampoo and conditioner as well as some body wash. She stood under the hot water for some time, letting it wash over her and block out everything else. She recalled the first thing she saw when she washed up on Lian Yu.

 _Brown eyes met blue. Her sight was blurry and she could barely make out the face of a young man, not much older than herself before she passed out. In the moment of their eyes meeting she knew she was safe._ The same green eyes opened and Abigail shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a large towel. Another maid had washed the only set of clothes Abigail had while she'd been busy and left them on her bed. She slipped them on then brushed her hair and braided it, she looked at herself in the mirror when she was done. A stranger stared back at her. She hadn't really noticed how much she'd changed, she touched her cheek and heard a soft knock at her door. "Ma'am, Oliver sent me to get you for lunch," a male voice said. Abigail touched the knife in her pocket as she opened the door. The man smiled at her and she smiled back tightly. The man lead her down to the car and opened the rear door. Abigail stepped in and sat down, her hand still close to her knife.

They drove through town, Abigail watched the buildings go by carefully. She knew she was being paranoid but in her mind, better paranoid than dead. The buildings glided by her window until they stopped at a small cafe near CNRI. Abigail opened her door and stepped out, she looked around until she saw Tommy sitting at a table watching Oliver talking to a brunette woman. "That's not going well," she muttered as she sat next to Tommy. He looked up at the woman and chuckled.

"It's going about as well as I expected it to," he responded as he slid a bottle of water over to Abigail.

"Who is she?" she asked as she cracked the bottle open and took a drink.

"Laurel Lance, she and Oliver were dating when he went on The Gambit with her sister."

"Ah, that...makes a lot of sense actually," she chuckled as she watched the conversation deteriorate and Laurel stalked away. Tommy stood to go talk to her as Oliver made his way over to Abigail. "I see your past is biting you in the ass," she said as he sat down. He threw her a dirty look but then he smiled and nudged her knee with his own.

"How has your day been?" he asked. Abigail shrugged and took another drink before she answered.

"Let's see, clothes shopping, book shopping, movie shopping. I've still got more shopping to do but I actually have to go to a store." She grinned at him and he slid his chair around the table. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Will some of that shopping include some bedroom items?" Abigail smiled and turned her head so her nose nudged his.

"Maybe." She giggled and Oliver kissed the tip of her nose and was about to kiss her lips when he heard Tommy clear his throat. Oliver closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he turned to his best friend with a questioning look.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to go out for sushi." Abigail looked at Oliver, telling him with her eyes that it was up to him.

"We'd love some sushi," he said, resting his hand on Abigail's thigh. Tommy nodded and the three headed to his car when they all noticed a glaring oversight. However, before anyone could give voice to the observation they were all hit with tranq darts.

Abigail came to slowly, blinking to clear her eyes. She saw Tommy laying next to her and then Oliver in a chair, obviously zip cuffed to it. She kept as still as she could as she saw him come to and their captors started questioning him. Abigail flicked her eyes around, counting how many men had taken them. She shifted slightly and felt that her switchblade wasn't in her pocket. She looked back to Oliver and gave a small signal with her fingers when she thought she had his attention. 'No knife'. She hoped he saw it as she shifted again, their captors weren't very observant and soon she caught the message from Oliver. 'In 3...2..1' Abigail rolled up from her position and jumped at the closest guy to her. The fight was quick and she was even quicker at dispatching her target. She looked up to see Oliver checking Tommy's pulse. "Stay here with him, I'll take care of the last guy." Abigail nodded and crouched next to Tommy as Oliver ran after the remaining man. Upon his return they determined their story, a man in a green hood and a woman in a black and purple hood rescued them.

Back at the mansion, Oliver relayed the story to the police while Abigail lingered on the edges of the conversation, only adding a few details as they had agreed to make the story more believable. She didn't fail to observe Detective Lance's outright dislike for Oliver nor did his mother. Abigail simply shook her head and watched as the detectives left. She slipped from the room moments later and headed up to her room, where she sat at her computer to reread every single newspaper article about her or her family. She was rereading the article about her parents' car crash when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun in her chair to see Oliver there. "I did try to knock but you didn't respond. What's that?" He looked at the computer screen and quickly scanned the article.

"The article about my parents' deaths, they died in a car crash shortly before I got on the plane five years ago." She shrugged and adjusted so he could see the screen more clearly. Oliver read through the article quickly and frowned slightly.

"The name's don't match," Oliver said looking up at her.

"My parents weren't exactly straight arrows. We moved a lot and used a lot of different names. Abigail Kross is my legal, ancestral name, in case you were wondering." Oliver kept looking at her for a moment then nodded.

"Okay." Abigail nodded, closed the window and shut the computer off, as Oliver spoke. "Our plans have been moved up, I scouted my father's old factory for our base of operations. You're sure you want to help me with this, it's not too late to back out."

"I'm sure, I want to help you save your home." She kissed him gently and he wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively.

"You know, we're getting dangerously close to commitment," he muttered, slipping his hands under her shirt to rub gentle circles on her lower back.

"I know, my question to you is, do you mind commitment?" She trailed her fingertips down the back of his neck. Oliver smiled at her and kissed her again, sliding his hands to her thighs and lifting her up. Abigail wrapped her legs around him and grinned against his lips. "I take this as you don't mind."

"Not in the slightest, you I don't have to keep secrets from and I'm glad that you're opening up about your past." Oliver ducked his head to nip at her neck and the rest of the evening was history, they skipped dinner, too preoccupied with each other to notice something so basic as hunger.

After their activities the two remained in Abigail's bed, her head resting on Oliver's chest. Her thoughts ran circles in her head, keeping her from sleeping, she felt Oliver's breathing even out and his grip on her loosened. Abigail cautiously slipped from the bed and sat in the window seat. She stared out at the stars, thinking about her past, it was a long list of fake names, different cities and schools. She was home schooled up until college. She'd mastered every lesson quickly, even those that weren't school related. 'I wonder what he'd think if he knew the trust,' she thought, glancing over at him and jumping slightly when she noticed he was awake and watching her. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said as he slipped out of the bed and walked over to her.

"Don't worry about it," he said, sitting with his back against the opposite side of the window. "Couldn't sleep?" Abigail nodded.

"I've just been thinking about the past and everything I haven't told you. Did I tell you that those five years on the island was the longest I've stayed in one place?"

"No." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "But, I don't really mind, it gives us something to talk about. For what it's worth I'm glad you were there, I wouldn't have survived if you didn't pick things up so quickly." Abigail smiled at him but it faded quickly.

"There's a reason for that actually and it's going to sound impossible to you." She took a deep breath. "I have this...ability to sense people, animals, and objects around me and their relation to me. I know who is friend and who is foe before someone speaks if I have the ability activated. " Oliver stared at her for a moment.

"How?"

"I don't honestly know. My father said every human has the potential to do it with extensive training but there are some that can just use it naturally, no training required. Those with the genetic predisposition to use the ability are usually very quick learners in other areas as well."

"So, that's why you never missed your target on the island, and could track something even if you couldn't see it."

"Yes." Abigail closed her eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths and let them out before opening her eyes. The change in her iris was subtle, if Oliver hadn't been sitting so close to her he wouldn't have noticed the way her eyes changed to look like an eagle's. "I know that absolutely no one in this house wants to hurt me, physically at least. Also, there are at least four different places in this room and just below this window that could completely conceal me from anyone that doesn't have a search dog with them." She blinked again and her eyes went back to normal. Oliver stared for a moment before he touched her cheek.

"Eagle Eye," he said softly. She looked at him quizzically for a moment. "Well, we'll need code names while we're out in the field." He touched just next to the corner of her eye with his thumb. "'Eagle Eye' because when you use your ability, your eyes look like eagle eyes."

"Eagle Eye," she repeated, touching his hand. "Funnily enough this ability of mine is called Eagle Vision. And you?"

"The police are calling me 'The Hood', it's as good a code name as any." Oliver smiled and gently helped Abigail up and back to bed, where they both fell asleep. The last thing that crossed her mind was guilt, that she hadn't told Oliver the whole truth about her family history and she decided to tell him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That is chapter 2, I will post the next on Monday. Reviews are very much appreciated. Also, I am working up a complete profile on Abigail, more in depth than what is in chapter 1 and will hopefully be ready by the time I post chapter 4 or 5, those interested in it can PM me.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> WolfSpirit21


	3. The Brotherhood of Assassins

Chapter 3: The Brotherhood of Assassins

Morning came too quickly for Abigail, sunlight filtered through the window and across her face. She groaned and turned to bury her face in Oliver's chest. "Time to get up," he said, running his fingers through her tangled hair. "Your stuff arrived earlier."

"What time is it?" she grumbled as she rolled back on her back.

"Around noon." Abigail rolled out of bed, literally, and drug herself to the bathroom. She could hear Oliver chuckling as she turned on the water and let it warm up. Oliver leaned against the door frame as she stepped in under the water. "I'll see you later to set up our evening plans." Abigail waved a hand at him, acknowledging that she understood.

When she finished, she pulled her hair into a bun and dug through the new clothes she bought. She pulled on a black tank top, a red plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and left open with a pair of skinny jeans and black knee high boots. She pulled her backpack from the closet and headed downstairs to meet up with Oliver. When she reached the front door she paused seeing Oliver waiting at the car with another man. "Abigail, this is John Diggle, my bodyguard. Mr. Diggle, this is..."

"Abigail Kross, I've been instructed to act as a body guard to you and Mr. Queen. There is another guard on call if you were to like to go out alone."

"Thank you, Mr. Diggle," she said, inclining her head slightly. She and Oliver climbed into the backseat and she gave him a look.

"Just follow my lead and trust me," he muttered as John got into the car and pulled away. "So, what should I call you?"

"Diggle's good, Dig if you want." Oliver nodded.

"You're ex-military?" Abigail spoke up, slipping a little closer to Oliver in the seat.

"Yes, ma'am, 105th airborne out of Kandahar, retired, been in the private sector a little more than four years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Ms. Kross, my ability to keep you two from harm will out weigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?" Diggle glanced back and the two were gone.

In the time it took Diggle to finish his thought, the two had bailed from the car and headed for his father's old factory. Upon arriving, Oliver threw their bags up and over the fence then turned to look at Abigail. "You need help?" She glared at him then took a few steps back and ran at the wall next to the fence, easily running up and onto the top then dropping down on the other side. Oliver used a bit less graceful a move to get over, but he didn't hurt anything. "Are you ever going to tell me how you do that?" Abigail shrugged and picked up her bag.

"I already did, genetics are a hell of thing when it comes to my family." Oliver shook his head, picked up his things and headed for the area of the factory he'd decided to turn into their base of operations. The two worked together to get it set up and soon Abigail was watching Oliver climb his salmon ladder.

"Like the view?" he chuckled as he flipped himself upside down to look at her.

"Love it, my turn," she said as she pulled off her button down and tank top to reveal a sports bra under it. Oliver came down and passed the bar off to her and he watched as she mirrored his movements from before.

"So, your family history?"

"What about it?" she grunted as she pulled herself up again.

"Do you know how far back these abilities you have go?"

"Yeah, the twelfth century. A man by the name of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." She came back down and set the bar aside. She considered telling him more of the truth for a moment and took a deep breath. "My family started out in the brotherhood of assassins. I was raised to be an assassin, training every afternoon after lunch, many lessons are how to be a ghost. Most importantly was the oath, my father taught me it when I was little. It was to teach me why we dd what we do." Oliver looked at her before he sighed and spoke.

"Tell me. Teach _me_ why your family does what it does." Abigail hung her head and began to speak.

"'Shadows gather and my hunt begins, it shall not end until their death. I shall take no innocent life, spare no guilty, harm no children. I shall make no sound and leave no trace. I am the blade in the shadows, I am the face in the crowd, I am the one who hides in plain sight. I am the wise voice that speaks the truth, the eagle on the rooftops, the one who guards the freedom of men. I pledge my blade, my loyalty and my life to the brotherhood. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' I understood the oath for the most part, the last sentence was what I had trouble with initially, and I see you don't quite understand it either. My father quoted another of our ancestors, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, to help me and it'll help you too. 'To say nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our own actions, and that we must live with our actions, whether glorious or tragic.'" Oliver nodded, letting everything sink in.

"So, will you go back to the brotherhood?"

"I don't know, if I went back I wouldn't want to leave Starling, which would mean that I would have to establish an assassin bureau here but I wouldn't do that without your input."

"Will you be able to access more information if you went back to them?" She nodded and Oliver sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Will assassins be crawling all over our city if you did this?"

"Just ones gathering intelligence, those of us who actually take contracts don't hang out in large groups, for the most part, anymore, it poses too much of risk. There's a group, the Templar Order, that would like nothing better than to wipe out the brotherhood, so we spread ourselves out to make it harder for them to take out large numbers."

"Why do they want you gone?"

"Why does any group of people want to wipe out another? Difference of beliefs. Templars want control at the cost of individuality and free will. Assassins want the opposite, we take out those that would put their own gain ahead of that of society. Kill one, save a thousand." Oliver nodded.

"Can you contact them soon?"

"Yeah, there's a dead drop that I can use to get a message out. There should be at least one of the brotherhood here in Starling keeping an eye on me. I should be able to set up a meet for tonight."

"Do it." Abigail quickly left and just as quickly came back.

"Oliver, are you angry with me?"

"I'll get over it, you've only known secrets your whole life. I am glad that you're letting me in." He kissed her cheek gently. "Now, how about a sparring match?" Abigail nodded and grinned at him.

They were evenly matched, Oliver was bigger but she was faster and more flexible. "Why do I see this being some sort of twisted foreplay for us?" she said as she ducked his blow and he jumped her leg sweep.

"Because we're just that type of couple," he replied, catching her punch and signaling for a stop. "Ready to get the bows out?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She grinned at him as they put their shirts back on and they walked over to Oliver's crate. He opened it up and took her bow out and handed it to her, followed by his own. Abigail smiled as she adjusted her grip on it. "Feels so good to have this back in my hand." Oliver nodded and the two got to target practice on the tennis balls he released. They were quickly pinned to the wall with either a green or purple fletched arrow in each one. Abigail looked over at Oliver and smiled. "I got more than you, Ollie."

"No you didn't, Abby." He grinned back at her. It was something they would do on the island, tease each other that one got more when it was obviously they'd tied, they did that a lot in their last couple years there. "So our target tonight is Adam Hunt," he said, pulling up the news video of him. Abigail watched over Oliver's shoulder. "His crimes go deeper than that though, he just has enough connections to make it all go away."

"Laurel's picked a pretty rough guy to go after."

"Yeah." Oliver turned to his crate and pulled out his green hood. "Time to get to work." Abigail nodded and got her backpack, pulling out her jacket and the two got ready for their more violent evening activities.

The two watched Hunt walk through the parking garage with three other guys. Under a peaked black and purple hood, Abigail focused flipped to eagle vision. "No one hiding, just the ones you can see yourself." She blinked again and her vision returned to normal. "This is the best place, Hood."

"Alright, Eagle Eye, I'll take care of the security, you get the light on my go." Abigail nodded and knocked an arrow. Oliver did the same and gave a sharp nod. Abigail's arrow hit first, causing the light to go out. Oliver's hit a few moment's later, taking out one of the guards. The second guard got Hunt into the car and started shooting.

"You missed," Abigail called out as Oliver loosed three arrows consecutively. Abigail shot an arrow into the car and Oliver pulled him out. Oliver crouched on the roof of the car with his bow drawn, Abigail crouched on the ground with her's drawn as well.

"Whoa, whoa, just tell me what you want?" Hunt sputtered out, lying on his back on the ground. Oliver jumped off and grabbed the man by the front of the shirt. Abigail stood at his shoulder, bow still at the ready.

"You're going to transfer forty million dollars into Starling City Bank account 1141 by ten pm tomorrow night."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to take it, and you won't like how." Oliver released him and the two turned to leave.

"If I see either of you again you're dead!" The two turned and shot two arrows through the back glass of the car. Hunt turned to look and when he turned back the two were gone.

On their way back, Abigail saw a man in white standing at the edge of a roof top. "That would be a contact from the brotherhood," she said to Oliver, touching his arm. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the foundry." Oliver shook his head.

"I'm not leaving." Abigail stared him down.

"I trust the brotherhood, he won't hurt me." Oliver sighed.

"Fine, I won't be far." Abigail conceded, the compromise would do. She ran at the wall and run up it as far as she could before she found a decent hand hold and continued to climb up.

When she stood upright on the roof the assassin turned around and pulled back his hood. Abigail did the same. "Greetings, brother," she said, approaching. The man lifted his hand to tell her she was close enough. "What news do you bring?"

"Our brotherhood welcomes you to our number. We understand that you were born into the brotherhood and have thus received the training and have the skills to earn you the right to establish a bureau here in Starling City and begin recruiting others into the brotherhood. We're also aware that you are already considering a recruit, Oliver Queen." Abigail nodded and the man closed the distance between the two of them. He handed her a phone and two hidden blades. Abigail took the items, slipping the phone into a pocket and quickly attaching the hidden blades to her wrists. "The phone is encrypted and will be your lifeline to the other bureaus." Abigail nodded. "Live by the creed, Abigail."

"You as well, brother." The two pulled their hoods back up and parted ways. The man jumped from the building and quickly disappeared into the shadows, while Abigail saw Oliver on the fire escape of the building across the street. She backed up and ran to the edge, jumping the distance to the other rooftop easily. Oliver saw her jump and climbed up to the rooftop to meet her.

Abigail pulled her hood back once again and Oliver did the same as he approached. "So?"

"The brotherhood has accepted me back into the fold and given me control of Starling City, so far as the brotherhood is concerned anyway." He nodded and took her hand, but stopped when he felt the hidden blade there, he pushed her sleeve out of the way and looked up at her. "Hidden blades are standard equipment for those in the brotherhood. They're mostly ceremonial now but they're still kept sharp as a last resort, or for those who prefer the old ways."

"Like you?" Oliver pulled her to him and looked into her eyes.

"Like me, I can be a traditionalist from time to time." She kissed him quickly before stepping away. "We should head back and get this stuff put away." Oliver nodded and the two dropped from one handhold to the next until their feet hit the pavement. "You know if you joined the brotherhood you'd be at the same rank as me in no time." Oliver just shook his head and the two headed back to the foundry, where they changed back into their normal clothes and headed home.

The two separated in the hall, each going to their respective rooms. Abigail sat on her bed and pulled out the phone she'd been given. It was a plain black touch screen phone. She turned it on and it pulled up a screen with the brotherhood's emblem. She touched it and it brought up a directory of numbers for other bureaus, she scrolled through the list. There were numbers for a bureau in Central City and few other major cities surrounding Starling City. She locked the phone again and set it on the night stand. She pulled off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her panties and sports bra and crawled between the sheets of her bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and was met with peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The oath Abigail recites is actually something I found on google based on the oath of the night watch from Game of Thrones. I'll see you guys on Friday :D
> 
> ~WolfSpirit21


	4. Live by the Creed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright readers, I need feedback, is this story good or is it shit? Do you need any explanations of anything(if it isn't on the character sheet, a link to which is available on my profile*. you may get a hint or two from the character sheet as well)? I've gotten up to chapter 8 written(which cover up to halfway through Arrow S1 E3. also please be aware I'm trying my best to stick to AC's timeline to the best of my ability but it's hard because neither universe is specific about dates for most events. so please bare with me.)
> 
> *Available on my FanFiction.net account

Chapter 4: Live by the Creed

Abigail woke to her phone buzzing on the night stand, she sat up and picked up the phone. She had a message on her encrypted phone, a package was waiting for her at a drop site in the mall. She showered quickly, leaving her hair down she pulled on a long sleeve white shirt and a pair of pants. She pulled on the same pair of boots she left the house in yesterday, grabbed a purse and shoved a few girly things in it before she checked the time. Eleven in the morning, she headed out the front door to see Diggle waiting by the car again.

"Heading out today, Ms. Kross?"

"I'm headed to the mall, Dig, Oliver won't be joining me."

"He told me that he'd be staying in today, I'll be accompanying you." He opened the door for her and Abigail stepped into the car. The ride was short and uneventful and soon Abigail was stepping from the car and heading into the mall.

The crowds were thick and Abigail quickly lost Diggle in the mass of people. She approached the store that was the drop site and entered. It was small and cramped, with lots of shelves and racks packed with clothes. She approached a woman standing in the back corner and spoke softly. "Nothing is true."

"Everything is permitted." Abigail inclined her head to the woman. "I have a package for you, it was too cumbersome for the messenger to bring to you last night." The woman handed her a computer bag. "Any communications and recon you do for the brotherhood should be done through that, the Templars are getting smarter and so must we." Abigail nodded again and hung the bag across her body.

"Live by the creed." The woman nodded and slipped into the back of the shop. Abigail made her way from the shop and saw Diggle searching for her and quickly slipped into a dress shop next door and set to looking for a dress for Oliver's party tonight. She settled on a white dress with one lace sleeve that would conceal the scars on her left arm. She paid for it and stepped out as Diggle approached her with a scornful look. "Sorry, Dig, you've just gotta get better at keeping up with me." He just shook his head.

"Are you done with your shopping, Ms. Kross?"

"Yes, I am." Abigail couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face as the two headed back out to the car and back to the Queen Mansion.

Once back, Abigail went to her room and shut the door. She set her purse and the computer bag down on the bed and pulled her new dress from the bag. She put it on a hanger and hung it on her bathroom door. "Shit, I forgot shoes," she muttered but quickly dismissed the thought as she sat on her bed and pulled out the laptop and a tablet from the computer bag. She turned both on and they both loaded up to the same screen, the same one that came up on her phone, the brotherhood's emblem. She got both set up to her liking, so that she could get to the things she'd use most often quickly and then shut them off. The tablet she slipped into her purse and the laptop she slid back into the computer bag and stowed it underneath her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and considered what to do with it for the party when she heard a familiar knock at her door, which opened to reveal Oliver.

"Good day out?" he asked as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, I forgot to get a pair of shoes to go with my dress though. Do you think Thea will let me borrow a pair of her shoes?"

"I'm sure she won't mind, get anything else while you were out?"

"Yeah, I had a pick up from the brotherhood." She showed Oliver the computer and tablet.

"So they really want to make sure any information you have doesn't end up with anyone else."

"Yeah, the Templar Order is stepping up their game so we have to as well." Oliver nodded and checked his phone. Abigail noticed as she put her things back. "Hunt still hasn't deposited the funds?"

"Nope." Oliver slipped his phone back in his pocket and reached to touch her hand. "I know you have to keep me in the dark on somethings, but just don't keep important things from me okay?"

"Okay, Oliver." Abigail moved over to him and kissed him gently. He slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He pulled his mouth from hers and took a deep breath.

"You are addicting, Ms. Kross," he muttered, kissing her again.

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Queen," she murmured back, sliding into his lap.

Oliver's arms went around her waist when her phone started vibrating. Oliver pulled back with a soft groan as Abigail pulled the phone from her pocket and looked at the screen, her computer had updated the contracts list and sent a notification to her phone. "It's nothing," she said, running a hand through her hair and flipping to the settings menu to keep this from happening again. Oliver sighed and pulled her back to him. He kissed her gently again before resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I need to talk to you about tonight," he said and Abigail felt him tense a bit.

"What about it?"

"I'm going to have to be the old me, party boy Oliver. You probably won't like him." Abigail nodded and ran her hand over his fore arm.

"Does that also mean some other girls are going to be hanging on you all night?"

"Not so long as my assassin girlfriend is there I should think." Oliver looked down at her and smiled and Abigail smiled back.

The two sat and talked until evening was upon them and Oliver left to get ready for the party. Abigail went to ask Thea to borrow a pair of shoes, she had no problem with it and Abigail left with a pair of red stiletto heels. She quickly got dressed and put on some make up, eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. She gently teased her hair and was soon headed out to the car with a small clutch containing her phone and makeup. She smiled at Oliver, who smiled back and helped her into the car. Diggle held the door for them and as he was closing it gave them a pointed look. "Make sure to buckle up, wouldn't want you to miss your party." Oliver smiled back at him and the two did as they were told.

They arrived at the party and were met by Tommy Merlyn. Abigail let him steal Oliver away from her while she surveyed the crowded room. Her training was really starting to kick back in, she made a note of every exit in the room and everything she could possibly use as cover. She did all that in the few seconds it took her to follow Tommy and Oliver down the stairs. She accepted a shot of tequila from Tommy and watched as the mask fell over Oliver's face, hiding her Oliver from view and leaving behind the party boy. She tuned out pretty much everything after that and when Oliver went to talk to Laurel, Abigail followed silently in the shadows. She knew it was almost ten and she was pretty sure that Hunt hadn't transferred the funds. Sure enough, she saw Oliver check his phone and shake his head. He told Laurel to stay away from him, that the island hadn't changed him as much as she'd thought it had. Abigail saw the hurt that caused in Laurel and shook her head. Oliver turned and caught her eye and the two made their way through the kitchen. "Something I can help you two with?" Diggle's voice stopped them dead in their tracks. They both turned to look at their bodyguard.

"We just needed some time to ourselves," Oliver replied, gently slipping his hand across the small of Abigail's back.

"I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way." Dig gestured to the door and the two moved towards it. Oliver removed his hand from Abigail to 'open' the door.

"It's locked." Diggle went to open it himself when Oliver grabbed him and knocked him out.

The two quickly made their way to where Oliver had stashed their gear and they changed quickly. "I'm so glad to be out of those heels," Abigail muttered as she tied her boots and flipped her hood up. Oliver chuckled and tossed her bow to her. She caught it easily and together they headed to Hunt's building across the street. The two quickly moved through the guards but ran into trouble with the head of security. They fought fluidly against the man but he managed to knock Abigail out and Oliver followed her. Both laid on the floor behind Hunt's desk for a few minutes before Oliver came to. He gasped in pain but looked over at Abigail. Green eyes met blue and Oliver sighed in relief, only to hear police officers yelling at them to lay down their weapons. Abigail nodded at Oliver and the two popped up, Oliver fired an arrow while Abigail threw one of her knives at the officer they saw, neither aimed to really hit the man, just distract him enough for them to jump through the window and zip line back over to the building the party was in.

They quickly changed back into their clothes, cleaning the grease paint from their eyes. Abigail quickly reapplied her makeup, she carried her shoes until they made it back to the door where she reluctantly put them back on and the two rejoined the party, only to have it interrupted a few moments later by the officers looking for the hooded vigilantes. Abigail and Oliver moved to the front of the crowd and Oliver put his mask back on for Detective Lance. Abigail inwardly cringed at the way he acted but outwardly, she was just a happy girl on Oliver Queen's arm.

After the party the two arrived home and Abigail quickly went to her room and showered. So many people had touched her and spilled drinks on her that she felt filthy. Her dress was ruined but she didn't really care at the moment. She turned the water on and didn't even wait for it to warm up, she just stepped under the shower head and let the water beating against her wash away the memory of party boy Oliver. She jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "I'm sorry," he muttered against her neck. "For the way I had to act, for startling you just now, for getting you hurt." He traced the new cut on her shoulder, it wasn't deep but it was there and slightly oozing blood. Abigail turned in his arms and kissed him fiercely.

"On the first count, you warned me, the second you don't need to apologize for and as for the third? I knew what I was signing up for, I knew that I would probably get hurt doing this but I still decided to help you and I will continue to help you no matter what you say. Got it?" Oliver chuckled and nodded.

"Got it, you stubborn ass woman." Abigail lightly smacked his arm and kissed him.

"You're stubborn too." Oliver just chuckled and kept kissing her.

The following morning found the two in a mess of sheets, Abigail woke first for once. She opened her eyes to find Oliver resting on her belly, completely dead to the world. The phone on her nightstand started buzzing and Abigail picked it up and looked at it. A phone call from the Mentor, the leader of the brotherhood. She groaned, knowing what it would be about and answered, gently slipping Oliver's head off of her and walking over to the window, pulling on the shirt Oliver wore last night and a pair of panties. "Merhaba(hello)?" she answered in Turkish, and continued the conversation in the language.

" _You know why I'm contacting you personally_ _?_ "

"Yes, my actions last night."

" _Explain yourself_." So, Abigail explained to the Mentor the basics of Oliver's plan, no specifics and no names were involved but she hoped it would be enough to satisfy the man. " _Understood, assassin._ " Abigail let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Will I be questioned like this for every action I take?"

" _No. Live by the creed, Abigail_ " With that, the line went dead. Abigail turned back, muttering in Turkish. She looked to the bed to see Oliver awake. She made the concious effort to switch back to English as she spoke.

"The head of the brotherhood, the Mentor, called, asking why we did what we did last night...well really it was why I did what I did." She rolled her neck and sighed as she sat on the bed. Oliver sat up and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"You speak Turkish?" She chuckled, glad that he was changing the subject.

"I speak Turkish, Russian, Italian, Spanish, Portugese, French, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Arabic, Farsi, Kurdish, Greek and a few fictional languages." Oliver blinked at her. "My parents taught me most of them, the fictional languages I learned because I liked them. I speak Huttese, Klingon, elvish and some phrases in Ewokese. I'm also learning Na'vi. Yes, I'm a geek." Oliver just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"But you're my geek and you look so hot in my shirt," he muttered and kissed her neck. "Unfortunately, we have to head to the foundry and finish up with Adam Hunt." Abigail groaned but nodded and the two got up and dressed.

They ditched Diggle easily again and the two went down into their base in the foundry. "You know, we should really figure out what to call this place," Abigail said as she set up her brotherhood laptop and Oliver transferred the money from Adam Hunt to the people he'd stolen it from.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just something." Oliver just shrugged and Abigail turned back to the laptop, she was perusing the contract list when she stumbled upon a name. "Ollie, can you hand me your dad's notebook for a second." He looked at her quizzically but brought the notebook over to her. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. The same name that was on an assassination contract.

"Well, we know who our next target is," he said as she started to do research on the man in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There's chapter 4. Questions, comments, concerns? Drop a review or private message. See you on Monday.
> 
> ~WolfSpirit21


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares  
  
The week passed in that way, Abigail using her assassin connections to help track down their targets. Abigail got a job as a barista at a local coffee shop so that she would have something to do during the day. She woke up in a tangle of sheets and blankets after their assault on Marcus Redman and took a deep, calming breath. 'It was just a nightmare,' she thought as she jumped in the shower and let the searing hot water burn away the last fragments of the nightmare. She stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel before she stepped back into her bedroom and set to getting ready for work. Abigail walked to her closet and pulled out a white button up and a pair of wide legged black pants. She slipped on a pair of white lacy panties and a matching white bra, then a white under shirt. She pulled on her pantyhose, shirt and pants and slipped into her black flats. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail then grabbed her apron, coat and her purse with her phone and tablet in it and headed out. As she came down the stairs she heard Oliver and his family discussing his court appearance today and she sighed, she knew he would want her there for moral support but she didn't really want to go to the courthouse. Too many cameras lingered there, ready to snap photos of any involved in anything important. She turned to head out the front door when she heard foot steps behind her. “Are you coming to court with me?” Oliver asked, even though he knew the answer.  
“I can't, work,” she said, holding up her apron. Oliver nodded and walked with her out to the waiting cars.  
  
Abigail insisted on driving herself to work but was followed closely by one of their many bodyguards. So long as she and Oliver were in the relationship she got a guard just like he did. She walked into work and said hi to the regulars that she had gotten to know by name in the short time she worked there. She was good with faces and names and had even gotten good at knowing what they usually ordered, although sometimes that order changed, she was quick on her feet. She picked up little bits of information while on the job as well, sometimes little things and others something pertinent to their current target. She loved her job, something most couldn't say. She worked until the afternoon and headed to the foundry. Losing her guard was always easy, she'd gotten a mini cooper for the specific reason that it was small and maneuverable, easily losing the bigger and bulkier car the guards always drove. She parked her car in a garage several blocks from the foundry and made the rest of the journey on foot, making sure that she wasn't observed as she entered their little hideout.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see Oliver already there. She set her purse down on one of the tables and took off her shoes and button up. “How was court?” she asked as he dropped from the rope he'd been climbing.  
“Heavier than I thought it would be. How was work?” He walked over and kissed her before she grabbed the bag of clothes she kept there and stepped into the shadows to change. He watched her outline as she pulled off her work clothes and pulled on a sports bra and sweatpants.  
“Fine, no information worth mentioning,” she said as she tossed the bag that now contained her work clothes next to her purse. Oliver tossed her a pair of practice knives and he picked up his as they started their usual work outs.  
“Ran into Laurel, she's going after a guy by the name of Martin Somers.” Abigail nodded as they continued their rhythm. “He's on my dad's list, so I figured we'll go after him next.” She nodded again and the two stopped. “He runs the docks and has connections in the Triad.”  
“So time for the Hood and Eagle Eye to make a visit.” Oliver nodded and the two prepared to head out.  
  
Down at the docks, Somers's security was easy enough to handle and the two soon had him hanging upside down. They stood in front of him as he came to. “Martin Somers, you have failed this city,” Oliver's voice was lower and gruffer than usual. Abigail glared at the man in front of them, a hand on the throwing knives on her thigh.  
“Who the hell are you?” They ignored him and Abigail threw a knife past him, barely missing his face.  
“You're going to testify in that trial,” she said, a soft growl coming into her voice.  
“You're going to confess to having Victor Nocenti, killed.” It sounded like they'd rehearsed their threat multiple times, but they just worked that well together. “They're won't be a second  warning.” He shot an arrow that grazed the mans cheek and the two disappeared into the shadows while Somers whimpered.  
  
The two went back to the foundry and picked up their things, both being sure to put on the clothes they had left the house in that morning. When they arrived back they heard Moira scolding their bodyguards and they cringed. “I'll handle it,” he murmured, unbuttoning his jacket and reaching over to undo a few of Abigail's buttons. She nodded, understanding to just roll with what ever line of bull shit his fed his mother. “Where do you think those two are going on their little chaperone less excursions?” Abigail had to stop herself from grinding her teeth. The woman made it sound like they were two teenagers that needed constant coddling.  
“Ma'am, I truly do not know,” was Diggle's response.  
“And he truly doesn't,” Oliver said, wrapping his arm around Abigail's waist as they walked into the room.  
“Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you two run off to.”  
“Mom, we haven't been able to have time to ourselves in the past week.” He squeezed Abigail's waist. Moira nodded.  
“Well, you'll just have to get used to having Mr. Diggle there. You have already been abducted once, now there are these maniacs out there hunting the wealthy. Like it or not Ms. Cross you are in the cross hairs so long as you are with my son.”  
“Those maniacs saved our lives,” Abigail said, taking a step forward. Oliver quickly pulled her back.  
“This isn't a game. I lost my son once and I am not going through that again.”  
“Okay,” Oliver said softly. “Dig's my guy.”  
“Thank you.” Moira left the room and Oliver looked to Diggle.  
“Sorry to give you so much grief.”  
“I've served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen. You two don't even come close to my definition of 'grief'. But I tell you what, you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me.” The two sighed as Diggle left and they headed up to their rooms.  
  
Abigail pulled the hair tie from her hair and slipped it over her wrist as she pulled her fingers through her long locks. She took off her button up and stepped out of her shoes as she sat down on the loveseat in her room and pulled out her tablet. She'd figured out how to install some puzzle games on it so she had something believable to pull up on her screen when she was doing research at work and someone walked into the break room. She quickly lost herself in her tap-tiles game and soon was dozing off. She shut off the tablet and put it on the charger before she slipped the rest of her clothes off and crawled into bed.  
  
The following morning found Abigail jolting awake from yet another nightmare. Her sheets were not only tangled around her but torn in places and even some blood on them. She looked down at her arms and saw that she'd torn herself up pretty bad. She tried to remember what the nightmare was but it was slipping quickly from her mind. 'No use wasting time trying to remember something painful,' she thought as she went to her bathroom to shower. She didn't have to work today so she decided that she was going to head to the foundry. The only thing she knew about the nightmare was that it had made her uneasy in her skills to protect herself from the Templars. She stepped from her bathroom in a black long sleeved shirt and jeans to see Oliver standing by her desk, worry stamped across his face. “Everything alright?” he asked, glancing to her bed. Abigail unconsciously pulled the sleeves of her shirt further down.  
“Just a nightmare, Ollie, I don't even remember what it was about.” She moved to sit on the end of her bed to pull on her shoes but was caught around the waist by the blonde. He gently slid the sleeves of her shirt up to reveal the wounds she'd inflicted on herself in her sleep.  
“Abby...”  
“I don't remember, Ollie! All I know is right now I want to head to the foundry and hit something.” She pulled away from him and yanked her sleeves back down.  
“Abby, I'm just trying to help.” He reached out and touched her wet hair. Abigail sighed and stepped back to him.  
“I know, I know. The nightmare just left a bad feeling in my gut.” Oliver nodded and touched her cheek.  
“Okay.” He kissed her gently. “Go out to the foundry, I'll come out to see you there later.” Abigail nodded, sat on the end of her bed and slipped her shoes on. Oliver walked with her downstairs and to her car, he even opened the door for her. “Abigail, I only ever want to help you, you know that right?”  
“I know, Oliver.” She kissed him and climbed into her car.  
  
Abigail shook her guard so easily she had to wonder if they were even trying to stay with her anymore or if they just left with her as a formality. She parked in her usual place but decided today to see if she could get to the foundry by rooftop. She climbed to the roof of the closest building and made her way towards the foundry. She found herself there much quicker than if she had gone on foot and she decided she'd start looking for more rooftop routes to where she needed to go. She climbed down into the base and started to work out the horrible feeling in her gut.  
  
She lost herself in the training exercises, so lost that she didn't realize Oliver had come in until she'd finished her fight with her imaginary opponents. She looked at him for a moment before she withdrew her hidden blades and wiped the sweat from her forehead. “How was your day?” she asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
“Went to Queen Consolidated with mom and Walter, not a good day for me. How about you? Still have that bad feeling in your gut?” Abigail shook her head.  
“I feel better now, just hoping that I don't have the nightmare again tonight, I have to work in the morning.” She turned in the chair to check her computer when it, her tablet and her phone all emitted an eagle screech. Abigail quickly pulled up the emergency notification screen and paled. “Shit,” she muttered, checking her other devices though knowing they all had the same information.  
“Abigail?” She ignored Oliver and muttered several more curses in every language she knew as she stood and started pacing. “Abby, what's up?” Oliver's voice was worried and it finally broke through Abigail's panic.  
“Fucking, Abstergo,” she said, picking up her tablet and pulling up everything she could find on them.  
“What's Abstergo?”  
“A company run by Templars, and Merlyn Global is directly tied Abstergo Industries,” she said as she handed him the tablet. Oliver didn't start reading immediately.  
“If Merlyn Global is directly tied to Abstergo...”  
“It means that Merlyn Global has ties to the Templar Order, which is could be bad news for me. If they know who and what I am they will hunt me down.”  
“Because you're an assassin?”  
“Because I am Abigail Kross. Abstergo developed a machine called  the Animus, it can read genetic memories and allows the user to explore them. Guess who has a very rich genetic memory tied to a lot of very important assassins?”  
“You. What can I do to help?”  
“First, read through what information we have, then we'll have to figure out a way to get a handle on how much involvement Abstergo has in the day to day operations of Merlyn Global. From there we can figure out what I need to do.” She ran a hand through her hair and started pacing. Oliver scrolled through the information she'd given him, absorbing as much as he could until he ran across a term that didn't sit well with him.  
“'Pieces of Eden',” he questioned, looking up at Abigail.  
“Technology left behind by an alien race, referred to as the 'First Civilization', it's powerful shit and cannot fall into the wrong hands, Templar of Assassin. It's why Abstergo developed the Animus, to find the Pieces of Eden.” She pulled at her brown hair as she paced, her mind racing. Oliver went back to the tablet until he reached the end of the information. He set the tablet down and grabbed Abigail's hand. She turned to him and saw the questioning worry in his eyes.  
“Abigail, how dangerous is it for you to be in the open right now?”  
“I don't know, I won't know until we find out just how much influence the Templar Order has in the day to day at Merlyn Global. I don't know if they've identified me, I don't know if they know I'm establishing a bureau here. I have so little information about what is going on right now...” She trailed off as he touched her cheek.  
“We'll figure out a way to get more information, until then we'll just stick together. Okay?” She nodded and turned her head to kiss his palm. “Now, it's getting late, we should head home.” She nodded again and the two headed back to the Queen Mansion.


	6. Open Up

Chapter 6: Open Up

Abigail and Oliver slipped into the house and up to their respective rooms. Abigail sat on the edge of her bed and slipped off her shoes, then stood and changed into a tank top and sweatpants to sleep in. She climbed between the sheets, which had been changed since that morning, and drifted into a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned until she ended up falling from her bed to the floor. She woke and started shivering. This time she remembered small snap shots of her dream. _Someone chasing her and Oliver over the roof tops in the Glades, a hand grabbing arm from behind and wrenching her arm. Oliver turning and firing off an arrow, the man pulling her up as a shield. The arrow hitting her in the chest, the man throwing her over the edge of the building..._ She whimpered softly and stood, still shivering. She quickly crossed the hall and slipped into Oliver's bedroom. "Ollie," she whispered, walking over to his bed. Oliver groaned as he woke, he blinked a few times and looked at the woman standing by his bed. Her brown hair was a mess, she was pale and her brown eyes were panicked.

"Abby, what's wrong?" He lifted his blanket and she crawled into the bed with him.

"Stupid nightmares," she muttered, burrowing into his chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair.

"Do you remember this time?" Abigail nodded.

"We were running from someone, you were ahead of me by a few paces. The guy caught my arm and pulled me back, you turned around to shoot him but he used me as a shield. The arrow hit me in the chest and he threw me off the roof...then woke up as I fell out of the bed." His arms tightened around her.

"I won't let that happen, Abigail," he whispered, burying his nose in her hair. Abigail just nodded her head against his chest and soon the two had fallen back asleep.

The following morning found Oliver holding a shaking Abigail as she pulled herself out of another nightmare. It was the same one she'd had before she'd sought out Oliver's comfort, though this time she didn't wake up at falling off the roof and she hated what happened afterward. "Ollie, please don't ask me," she whimpered, afraid to let her eyes close for more than a second. "Don't ask me to tell you." Oliver nodded and rubbed her shaking shoulders. He kissed her forehead and held her close until she calmed down. "Thank you," she said and kissed him gently. Oliver nodded, helped her out of the bed and walked her back to her room so that she could get ready for work. As she closed her door she heard Thea talking to Oliver and sighed, that was not going to go well.

Abigail showered quickly and made sure her makeup covered the dark circles under her eyes. She quickly dressed and headed down to her car. She slid into the driver seat and started it when she heard the passenger side door open. Oliver climbed into the car with her. "We agreed the we would be sticking close until we have more information about what's going on."

"So you're going to come to work with me?"

"Yeah."

"And that won't be awkward at all," she muttered as she put the car in gear and drove to the coffee house she worked at, followed closely by Diggle. "So, I noticed Thea walk into your room earlier."

"Yeah, she was pretty upset that I wouldn't talk to her about the island. She told me that I need to let someone in..."

"I agree."

"And I have let someone in, you."

"Oliver, you need someone that isn't as damaged as you, I can only help you as much as I can help myself. Which at the moment is not at all, so find someone to just talk to, okay?" She reached over to touch his hand at a red light. Oliver nodded and turned his hand to squeeze hers.

"Alright, as long as you promise to stay in my room for the foreseeable future."

"I think I can agree to that," she said smiling. She turned onto the next street and parked behind the coffee shop. "Now just because you're here doesn't mean you get to distract me." Oliver nodded with a slight smirk and the two stepped out of the car and walked into the coffee shop.

Abigail greeted her regulars with a smile and did her job, carefully avoiding looking over to where Oliver sat. She'd given him her tablet to try and find any other information she'd overlooked last night. She pulled a shot of espresso for herself before she went on break. She walked over and sat next to the blonde man. "So, find anything useful?"

"Nothing, just different wording of the same stuff I read last night." Abigail sighed but nodded as she drank down her espresso. She rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment before she took the tablet and pulled up her personal family tree.

"Here, entertain yourself until the end of my shift," she said, passing the tablet back to him. "My family tree, knock yourself out, ask me questions when I get off." She kissed his cheek before she stood and returned to work.

Abigail's shift proceeded with little excitement and soon her replacement was there and she went back to the break room to get her coat and purse. As she stepped out of the room, she heard a man speaking with the girl at the counter. "Does a woman named Abigail Kross work here?" The guy had an accent and was definitely not from Starling City. Abigail saw Oliver at his table, his muscles were tense and ready for a fight. She simply shook her head and jerked it towards the door, she'd leave out the back. She turned and quickly slipped out the back door and to her car. Soon after, Oliver was getting into his seat.

"Do you know who he is?" he asked as she started the car and pulled away.

"No clue but he's obviously not from around here, which makes me very wary of his presence." She focused on losing Diggle before heading down to the Glades, she was feeling seriously under armed and wanted her hidden blades. Oliver remained silent for a while before he looked down at the tablet he was holding.

"You have an aunt, an uncle and a cousin you failed to mention." Abigail shrugged, parking the car and taking the tablet, confirming that he was talking about the Miles family.

"Yeah, William, Amelia and Desmond Miles. I haven't seen them since I was sixteen, at what we affectionately called 'the farm'. My mother was William's younger sister, Amelia was my father's younger sister. Desmond is a few months older than me. We spent some time together as toddlers, my mom had pictures of us playing together. Then my parents had to start moving around for jobs, William Miles is the leader of the brotherhood and gave us the rare privilege of leaving the compound. Anyway, we went back when I was about thirteen, spent three years there. Desmond and I had a lot of fun, became like siblings, then on my sixteenth birthday he left. Soon after we left again and at eighteen I enrolled in college, majoring in (?), but was interrupted by my parents. They needed my help with a job, we never made it to that job, as you know. The most recent bits about my extended family, that you may or may not have read, say that Desmond was picked up by Abstergo in New York and taken to Rome, he has since been rescued by the brotherhood and they are working out of a hideout there. I don't know if I can contact them, I would like to know how he's doing, but that's life in the brotherhood. You don't always get what you want." Abigail sighed, got out of the car, slipped the tablet into her purse and waited for Oliver to join her on the sidewalk. They walked in silence towards the foundry. Abigail watched the people around her as they walked, occasionally slipping into eagle vision to determine threats. Oliver noticed this and gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"Easy," he murmured, kissing her temple. She complied, for the most part, though she still found herself glancing at the people they passed.

She was grateful when they climbed over the wall and down into their base. She quickly went to her backpack and pulled on her hidden blades. She flexed her wrists a few times, extending and withdrawing the blades a few times. "Feel better?" Oliver asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Much," she said, leaning back against his chest. Oliver chuckled and kissed her neck gently.

"Don't get mad," he murmured to her. "I'm going to go see Laurel later, to talk." Abigail nodded, resting her hands on his.

"Good," she said, tilting her head to let him kiss and nip her neck. She sighed with contentment and the two stood there for sometime before they headed back home.

The two just gave Diggle a smug look as they passed through the front doors and upstairs. They quickly moved Abigail's few belongings to Oliver's room. He sighed when the finished, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. Abigail closed the few inches between them and kissed him fiercely. "Go, talk to Laurel, get back here soon," she said and released him. Oliver suddenly felt reluctant to leave her but he did, his fingers dancing along her flesh as he released her from his grasp.

Abigail sat on the bed with her tablet, finding herself scrolling through her own family tree. She wondered just how much history was locked away in her DNA, but pushed the thought away quickly. She backed out of her family tree and was about to pull up a game when she received an instant message. She tapped on it and smiled softly.

_Desmond: Hey, got news that you'd been rescued from some island that you'd been stuck on for five years. Everything alright?_

She shook her head and tapped quickly on the touch keyboard.

_Abigail: Hey, I'm fine, settling in nicely in Starling City. What are you up to?_

_D: long story._

_A: you gonna get the chance to explain in person?_

_D: I don't know, we've got a lot of shit going down here._

_A: need my help? I've got a friend with a private jet now._

_D: we've got it handled here. Be careful out there, Abs._

_A: You too, Des._

The conversation ended there and Abigail sighed. She must had dozed off, because the next thing she knew, Oliver was trying to gently pull the tablet from her hands. "Hey," she mumbled, relinquishing the device. Oliver set the tablet on the nightstand and kissed her, it was rougher than normal. "Ollie?" she asked, pulling away from him. Oliver sighed.

"The Triad came after Laurel tonight," he said, sitting down on the bed. Abigail sat up next to him.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah," he said, resting his hand on her thigh. "Just reminds me why we were our masks, so that no one comes after the people we care about to hurt us." Abigail nodded and set her hand on his.

"Do you want to go after Somers tonight?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, let's get Laurel of their sights as quickly as possible." Abigail nodded and the two slipped out of the house quickly.

At the foundry, Abigail changed her clothes quickly, her hidden blades strapped to her wrists. Oliver retrieved their bows while Abigail loaded their quivers. They strapped them to their backs and flipped their hoods up before picked up the bows and heading out. Getting to the docks was simple and quick, they fought off the guards there easily and saw Somers run across to a domed building. "You get him, I'll clean up any security we missed," Abigail said. Oliver didn't argue and the two split up. Abigail found several more security guards and took care of them easily. She circled back around to the building Oliver had gone into and entered. She heard a woman speak in Chinese and Oliver answer her. She moved quickly between the crates to see Oliver fighting a white haired Asian woman. Abigail watched the fight ready to join if Oliver needed help, knowing that jumping in now would only distract him. She heard the sirens before the two fighters did and moved to intervene in the fight when she heard the officer over a megaphone.

" _This is the police, drop your weapons. You are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air._ " Abigail and Oliver ran out a side entrance to the building, the two climbing on top of a shipping container and jumping down the other side. They were just about to sprint away when they heard the voice of Detective Lance.

"Freeze!" The two stopped moving, Oliver's hand at Abigail's back. "You twitch and you're dead! Bows down, hands up." The two didn't move and quickly Oliver grabbed an arrow from his thigh and threw it at the container behind Lance, clipping his gun along the way. The two disappeared as Lance panicked slightly at losing his weapon.

Back at the foundry, the two were cleaning up and putting their bows away when Oliver spoke. "Abigail, I need you to do something for me." Abigail looked at him before she answered.

"What is it?"

"I need you to...not come to the ground breaking thing for the applied sciences division tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because, I know you won't like what you see out of me. I have to make it clear to my mother that I'm not going to take a leadership role in the company...and that may mean appearing to cheat on you."

"Okay," she said, putting her hidden blades back on after she changed shirts. "I can do that." Oliver nodded and the two went back home, slipping back in and up to their room. Abigail stripped down to her bra and panties before slipping into bed, feeling Oliver's bare chest against her back as he crawled in and pulled her to him.

"Hopefully no nightmares tonight," he whispered in her ear. Abigail nodded and the two drifted off to sleep.


	7. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I'm behind on updating guys, sorry. I've been having a few issues with my internet and putting words down a page for chapter 9, I have stuff for later chapters and even season 2 but chapter 9 is just...stuck at the moment but it will happen it just may feel forced so sorry in advance for that. However you will be getting this chapter and chapter 8 within an hour of each other. Also I know I've been forgetting my disclaimer about not owning Arrow or Assassin's Creed, only Abigail Kross is mine.

Chapter 7: Hunted

Abigail woke to gentle fingers sliding along her stomach and soft kisses on her back. She sighed, leaning back into Oliver's chest. "What a handsome alarm clock," she murmured. Oliver chuckled, his fingers tracing the muscles on her stomach.

"So, sleep well," he asked, nuzzling her neck. Abigail nodded and was about to roll over when the alarm on her phone went off.

"I've gotta get ready for work," she said, sitting up and putting her feet on the floor. Oliver sighed and watched her stretch before she stood. The muscles on that woman still mesmerized him, when she'd washed up on the island she'd had some tone but nothing compared to what he was seeing now, though now the muscles were accompanied by scars, scars that were mirrored on his own body. He watched her hips sway slightly as she went to the bathroom to shower. After the door closed, he got up and pulled out his phone to plan his day.

Abigail leaned against the wall of the shower and hung her head, this was a good start to a bad day, she felt it in her bones. She pushed herself up right and washed her hair, working the shampoo through her thick brown locks. She rinsed her hair and repeated the process with her conditioner. She shut the water off and stepped out, grabbing the towel she dried herself, all the while forcing herself not to think about what Oliver was going to do today. She wrapped the towel around herself before she opened the door and went to get dressed. Oliver passed her on the way to the bathroom, gently touching her shoulder as he did. Abigail closed her eyes for a moment before she pulled on her bra and panties, then proceeded to pull on a black undershirt and then a red long sleeve shirt over it and white hooded jacket. She pulled on her skinny jeans before she pulled her brush through her damp hair. She braided it and picked up her makeup, hearing the shower shut off. She opened the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror to put on her makeup. "Abby, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," she said, finishing and turning to him. "I'm fine, just don't want to be late for work." She kissed him quickly before she left the bathroom again, slipped on her black ballet flats and grabbed her coat and purse, with her hidden blades, phone, tablet and extra makeup. "I'll see you later," she called and went down to her car.

She nodded to her guard as she got in the car, started it and went flying down the driveway and to work. She wove through traffic and slid her Mini into her usual spot at work. She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and went inside. She quickly grabbed her apron from her hook in the break room and replaced it with her purse. She was tying her apron on as she stepped out when she saw a man in a black and gold hoodie standing at the counter. She immediately got a bad feeling about him but she finished tying on her apron and walked up to him. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked. The man just looked at her for a moment.

"Hello, Abigail Kross," he said and he reached for her arm. Abigail quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward before throwing him back. She turned and ran quickly, easily grabbing her purse from the break room as she passed. She heard him following her as she pushed the back door open. She slammed it behind her and jumped up on the dumpster and quickly found a hand hold on the wall above it. She heard the door bang open below her and quickly scaled the wall to the roof. Once her feet hit the level ground she ran and jumped to the next roof and the next, she pulled up her hood as she activated her eagle vision, eyes darting around to find a hiding spot. She knew she couldn't out run the man for long, running only delayed capture. She heard him grunt as he made the leap to the roof she stood on. Abigail glanced behind her and saw the man highlighted in red running towards her. She looked down from the six story building and saw a dumpster filled with trash. 'Please let all those stories about the leap of faith be true,' she thought as she stepped up on the edge and jumped.

The impact wasn't too bad and Abigail quickly rolled up to her feet and jumped from the dumpster. She brushed the trash from shirt and reached into her purse for her hidden blades and quickly put them on, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down over them. She glanced up to see the guy look over the edge of the building. Abigail couldn't resist the urge and flipped him off before she quickly moved out of the alley and into the crowded streets of Starling City. She pulled her phone from her purse, thanking what ever deities there were that she had bought shock proof cases for it and her tablet only days before. She was bout to unlock it when it started vibrating in her hand, Oliver. She answered quickly, glancing over her shoulder to see if she was still being followed. "Hey," she said into the phone, ducking into a group of people successfully blending with crowd.

" _Abby, where are you?_ " Oliver answered her, he sounded a little freaked out.

"Hiding from some Templar asshole."

" _The guy that chased you from the coffee shop? Your manager told me what happened."_

"Yeah, I don't know how far I am from there now though." She looked around again as she said this, spotting a bus stop not too far off. "I'll hop a bus to the Glades and meet you at the foundry."

" _Alright, be careful Abby."_

"I will, Ollie, see you soon." She hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket. She glanced over her shoulder, activating her eagle vision, the man was working his way through the groups of people, expertly dispersing them to try to flush her out. Abigail quickly darted across the street to the bus stop and prayed that the bus would get there before he did. Thankfully, the bus pulled up and Abigail boarded with everyone else. She stood in the back and watched as the man continued to look for her as the bus pulled away. She sighed in relief, finally pulling her hood back.

Abigail road the bus to the first stop in the Glades and climbed to the closest roof top. She quickly moved towards the foundry, when she got there she hesitated and activated her eagle vision again, her eyes sweeping the area for threats. When she was confident there were none she expertly slipped into the dilapidated building and into the basement. She was met with the sight of a pacing Oliver, his hand reaching into his pocket, presumably to call her again. "Ollie," she said softly and walked swiftly to him. Oliver sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He took deep breaths of her cocoa butter and coffee scent.

"I was afraid he'd managed to grab you," he whispered. Abigail nodded to him and waited for his panic to subside. "I don't like the idea of you being hunted," he said as he released the brunette.

"I don't either but assassins are hunted by Templars, Templars are hunted by assassins in kind." Abigail sat at her computer.

"Abby, are you doing what I think..."

"Finding a lead so I can hunt the bastard down? Yes, yes I am." Oliver groaned and leaned on the desk next to the laptop, crossing his arms. "Oliver, I'm not going to go running after him without a plan. I don't have a death wish." She reached over and touched his leg. He nodded and put his hand on hers and squeezed her fingers, then smiled softly.

"I know but you're angry and you won't be able to focus until you let off some steam," he said, pulling her up. He grabbed a pair of practice knives and turned to her. "Show me how you fight with those," he gestured to the hidden blades at her wrists. "That way I can learn how to back you up." Abigail nodded and flexed her wrists, extending the blades. She started slow but with each attack she was quicker and more relentless, her rage influencing her every strike.

After a few minutes, Oliver called for a stop. Abigail withdrew her blades and relaxed her stance. "That's straight up fighting with hidden blades, tomorrow I'll show you my assassination techniques," she said, wiping the sweat from her brow. Oliver nodded and pulled her to his side. "Ollie?"

"Show yourself," he called out. A shadow moved from the rafters to stand just out of their view. Abigail saw the outline of a hood over his head.

"Abs, you okay?" the figure said. She stepped away from Oliver and carefully approached the figure. The voice was familiar. 'And he called me Abs, only...'

"Des?" she said softly. He pulled the hood back as he stepped out.

"Are you okay?" he said again, narrowing his eyes at Oliver over her head.

"Des, I'm fine. Oliver and I were just sparring." She touched his shoulder gently before angling herself between the two most important men in her life. "Oliver, meet my cousin, Desmond Miles. Desmond, meet my boyfriend and partner in crime, Oliver Queen." The two just looked at each other for a moment before Oliver spoke.

"How did you find this place?"

"A friend of mine pinged her phone, she's with the brotherhood," Desmond replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd come to town to talk to Abigail, see what you've got on Merlyn Global and Abstergo." Abigail rubbed the bridge of her nose and moved over to the desk, confident the two wouldn't try to kill each other at the moment.

She sat in front of the computer and pulled up everything they had on Merlyn Global, and that was to say next to nothing. The only information they had at the moment was what was publicly available and that wasn't much to go on. Desmond looked over her shoulder and scoffed. "That's it?" he said.

"That's all we've got at the moment, we're not much for hacking and almost all of their files will be digital." She looked up at her cousin with a shrug. "Plus, with this guy hunting me in Starling, I've got other concerns."

"What?" The question was nearly a growl.

"A guy approached me while I was at work, he knew my full name and he wasn't a regular customer. He tried to grab me, I grabbed him first, smacked him against the counter, threw him and ran. I lost him long before I came out to the Glades." Desmond looked to Oliver, ice in his gaze.

"Where were you when this happened?" Oliver met the icy brown eyes, so similar to Abigail's eyes, with his calm blue ones.

"I had a family matter to attend." Desmond spun around, his left wrist flexing to reveal his blade. Oliver settled back into a fighting stance, the practice blades still in his hands.

"You should have been there to help her." Abigail spun around in the chair and kicked Desmond's knee. She wasn't going to let this stupid macho bull shit get started. She stood and moved in front of her cousin. Desmond looked up and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a glare from Abigail.

"Listen to me very carefully, cousin, because I will not repeat myself. I am not a child, I am not helpless, and I do not require constant supervision. Understood?" She flexed her wrists twice, extending and withdrawing her hidden blades. Desmond nodded and stood. He held out his right hand to Oliver, who took it firmly.

"I just don't want to lose her," the brown haired man said. Oliver nodded and released his hand.

"I understand completely," he replied, glancing to the woman they both wanted to protect. Desmond inclined his head to him before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black cord necklace with two silver wedding bands on it. He held it out to Abigail.

"My friend was able to recover these from your parents' car crash, among other things but I knew these would be important to you," he said as she took the necklace. She gently touched the rings, her parents' wedding bands, the only consistent things about them.

"Thank you," she whispered as she put the necklace on and slipped the rings under her shirt. She hugged Desmond tightly and kissed his cheek. "You have to leave soon, don't you?" He nodded and squeezed her waist.

"Yeah, tonight actually. Oliver, keep her safe." Oliver nodded and slipped his arm around Abigail's waist as Desmond's left it.

"Be safe, Des, keep in touch." He nodded to her and turned to leave. "Live by the creed, brother."

"You as well, sister," with that, Desmond left and Abigail sighed. 'I won't see him again,' she thought, putting her hand on Oliver's and closed her eyes. 'Good bye, big brother.' Oliver turned his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. Abigail nodded before she stepped away and headed up to the surface. Oliver followed and together the two went to retrieve her car and go home.


	8. Deadshot

Chapter 8: Deadshot

A few days later saw the two in the basement of the condemned Queen Consolidated factory, Oliver working on building his strength while Abigail perfected her urban climbing skills. She was holding herself upside when Oliver dropped and broke the cinder blocks he'd been using. She flipped herself down, landing on her feet as usual and walked over to him, grabbing and tossing him a towel on her way. "Are we going after Holder tonight?" she asked, wiping her face with her own towel. This was a target she wanted to take down badly, he was responsible for the deaths of many people, some children, and she didn't tolerate that. Oliver nodded to her and pulled up the article again to refresh their memory. Abigail glanced at the information before she she started gearing up, checking every piece of equipment she was going to carry. The bow, arrows, throwing knives, darts, the combat knife in her boot and her faithful hidden blades, every edge was triple checked to ensure quick, clean kills. She was never one to make someone suffer unnecessarily, her kills were always quick and precise, never more than one arrow, knife or dart in her victims. She finished strapping on her throwing knives and looked up at Oliver.

"You ready?" he asked, arms over his chest and smirk on his lips. Abigail flipped her hood up and grabbed her bow in response. Oliver chuckled and followed suit and soon the two were on their way to James Holder's penthouse.

The two stood on the roof, glaring at Holder as he finished his phone conversation. Abigail's fingers twitched, ready to throw a knife as soon as he hung up. Oliver kept his hand on her forearm, willing her to settle down until the timing was right. This was the first time he'd seen her so close to losing control under the hood. He let go as Holder tossed his phone down and turned to take a drink of his beer. "Aim for the bottle," he muttered to her as she grabbed a knife from the holster on her thigh and threw it. The bottle shattered and Holder yelled in surprise, looking over to where the two stood. Abigail had another knife ready as the man spoke.

"I have armed security inside, all I have to do is call out."

"Go ahead," Abigail said, tossing her knife into the air and catching it.

"They can't hear you," Oliver finished the thought for her, tossing the guns they'd taken from the guards down.

"What the hell do you want?" Holder's reply was somewhere between angry and scared, Abigail wanted to sink her knife in between his eyes but knew they had to at least give the bastard the chance to right his wrongs.

"How many people died in those fires?" she growled out, ready to throw her knife once again. "How many?!" she yelled. Oliver grabbed her arm again, keeping her from throwing the knife, he took it from her hand and slipped it back into the holster on her leg.

"The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. We disagree," he said, his voice was level but malicious. "James Holder, you..." He was cut off by the gun shot, the pair of hooded vigilantes turned, each firing an arrow in the direction of the shooter as they ran for cover. Abigail glanced to where Holder floated in the pool before she felt the sharp pain of a bullet grazing her arm. She yelped and looked to Oliver to see that he'd caught a bullet in his arm. The two waited for a break in the gunfire before they made their escape.

Back at base, Abigail dug the bullet out of Oliver's arm and started stitching it up. "You should take care of you arm," he grunted as the needle pricked his skin again.

"It's just a graze, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about getting this hole in your arm taken care of," she replied, finishing up and putting the bandage on his arm.

"Now you," he said, standing and pushing her down in the chair. Abigail didn't argue as he cleaned up the wound and bandaged it. She smiled and touched his hand in thanks before she stood and moved to the table she'd dropped her jacket on. She picked up some thread and began to repair the small tear in the fabric. She heard Oliver sit at his desk and cross James Holder's name off the list, a little more aggressively than necessary. She turned to say something when she nearly lost her balance, she leaned against the table for support. Oliver looked up and moved to help her when the same thing happened to him. "Poison," they muttered and they each moved as quickly as they could to Oliver's crate. Oliver reached it first and fumbled to get it open and find the pouch of herbs. He handed it to Abigail as he snatched a bottle of water from the table. Abigail put a pinch of the herbs in her mouth and took the bottle from Oliver gratefully. She handed him the pouch and he did the same thing she did. The two passed out as the herbs worked the poison from their systems.

Abigail woke first, groaning as she sat up and looked to the computer to check the time, 7:10 AM, they'd been out the rest of the night. Oliver sat up next to her and followed her gaze. "You're going to be late for work," he muttered.

"And your family will be wondering where you are," she said as he got to his feet. He held his hand out to her and she took it and he helped her up. They each pulled on their clothes from the previous night and headed home. The two walked in and saw the officers in the living room. Abigail nodded to Dig before slipping upstairs to change for work. Oliver watched her go before turning his attention to his bodyguard.

Abigail pulled a brush through her long brown hair, it hung to her shoulder blades now and was starting to curl. This was longest she'd ever let her hair get, usually never letting it grow past her shoulders. She pulled the brush past a few nasty knots before putting it up in a ponytail and changing into a pair of jeans, a purple hooded shirt with a black under shirt, and her usual ballet flats. She grabbed her purse, she really needed to consider a back pack like Desmond carried, and her coat before she flew down the stairs again, passing Thea. Abigail could smell the alcohol on the teenager and sighed. 'Wild child,' she thought as she glanced into the living room, seeing Oliver and his mother talking she went to the front door. "Ma'am?" Dig said from behind her. She sighed and turned to look at him.

"Yes, Diggle?"

"Are you going to work?"

"That's the plan, Dig, you going to try to follow me?"

"No, ma'am, I already have a guard waiting at the coffee shop." Abigail smirked at him and opened the door. She got in her car and left, flying through the streets of Starling City.

She walked into the coffee shop and did her job without anything out of the ordinary happening. It'd been like this since Desmond had visited and the Templar that had chased her hadn't shown his face again. 'Like I'd remember it,' she thought as she prepped a coffee for herself before she left at the end of her shift. 'I was never good with faces, I'm better with voices.' She put a lid on her cup and set it down to pull her coat on and picked up her purse. She turned to grab the cup when she heard foot steps approach her. Abigail turned to see a woman with short brown hair standing behind her. "Don't freak," she said, holding her left hand to her chest with her ring finger down like it'd been cut off. "I'm on your side. Desmond sent me." She held out a flash drive. "This is all the info on Merlyn Global we could get from Abstergo's end. It should help take a weight off your shoulders. William isn't too thrilled about us using our time and resource to help you out. 'Her bureau her problem,' he said, that pissed Desmond off real quick." Abigail scoffed as she accepted the flash drive and slipped it into her purse.

"You working directly with them then?" The woman nodded.

"Yeah, my name's Rebecca Crane, I'm in charge of all the tech and the Animus. I was the one that got your location for Desmond."

"Animus?" Abigail glanced around and headed to an empty table, Rebecca followed her and the two sat down.

"Yeah, I built one from some specs someone snagged from Abstergo. Desmond's been using it to help us find the Apple of Eden. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"He was more concerned with my love life and the guy that came after me the other day than telling me what he'd been up to." Rebecca's eyes lit up at the mention of that.

"That's right, which reminds me. I was able to pull his picture from the security cameras here and ran it on a hunch. The guy's name is Daniel Cross, spelled with a 'c' not a 'k' so no relation, any way, keep an eye out for him and take him out if you can. There's some info on him on the drive too." Abigail nodded and looked to the door to see Oliver coming in. Rebecca followed her gaze and smiled. "I'll go ahead and leave. See you around, Abigail."

"See you, Rebecca, tell Desmond to be careful for me." Rebecca nodded and slipped away as Oliver came over. Abigail saw the question on his lips. "A new friend from the brotherhood, she got us some intel on Abstergo and Merlyn Global." She stood and pulled the elastic from her hair, sighing with relief as the softly curling waves fell down her back. Oliver stared for a moment before he slipped his arm around her waist and walked out of the coffee shop.

The two arrived in the Glades soon after, ditching their guards and her car before entering their base. Abigail sat at her laptop and plugged in the flash drive. She opened the files and blinked for a moment then laughed. Oliver gave her a look and she took a deep breath before speaking. "The Templar Order believes that Merlyn Global is tied to the Brotherhood of Assassins. They're observing them to try to confirm their theory but they can't get access to their data and don't want to spook them by making an approach as Abstergo Industries. So that takes care of that worry."

"Now we can both focus on taking down this sniper." Abigail nodded and closed out the windows and disconnected the flash drive. She turned in her chair and watched as Oliver did a simple test on the gauze from last night. "Curare," he muttered and he turned to his computer to use the information to single out their man. "No real name listed, but there is a code name for him. 'Deadshot', he's a gun for hire."

"The type of person who has tarnished the word 'assassin'," Abigail said, standing at Oliver's shoulder. "We'll have to figure out where he gets his munitions. You don't get curare laced bullets at a store." Oliver nodded and checked his watch.

"That will have to wait until later though. I have a meeting with Tommy about turning the main floor into a nightclub."

"An alibi for how Oliver Queen and Abigail Kross spend their nights." She nodded and smiled at him. "Keep me in mind for a bar tender." He quirked an eye brow at her. "I had to work through college, kept me from killing myself with studying and extracurricular activities." He just shook his head, stood and kissed her.

"I'll be sure to keep you at the top of the pile," he murmured to her, running his fingers through her hair. "By the way, I love it when you let your hair down." He kissed her again before he left.

Abigail sighed, running her hand through her hair and sat back down at her computer. She plugged the flash drive in again and pulled up the information on Daniel Cross. She didn't like what she saw. The guy was nuts, the bleeding effect from the Animus so strong that he had hallucinations and the worst part was that he used to be one of them. 'Well, should have been one of us, fucking Templars,' she thought as she continued to look through the file. 'He's the reason the Brotherhood was nearly wiped out. Our numbers never recovered after the purge.' She scrolled through the rest of the file but there wasn't any information on where he might be now. "For all I know he'd not even in Starling anymore," she muttered and was about to disconnect the drive when she saw a file labeled 'The Farm'. She quickly opened it and read through the short document inside. Her birthplace was gone, no one was left, most presumed dead. William and Amelia Miles are confirmed to be alive but no other information. 'So, the Templars even found that place,' she thought as she shut the computer off, pulled the flash drive out and slipped it in her purse before she stood up. She pulled her hair into a loose pony tail at the base of her skull before she left the basement and headed home.


End file.
